nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Hardy
Wrestling details * Finishing moves ** Scar (Double underhook with scissors) ** Twist of Fate, sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder * Signature moves ** Side Effect (Wrist–lock sitout side slam), sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder ** Ricochet (Belly to back suplex lift transitioned into an elbow drop to the opponent's midsection) ** Splash Mountain (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) ** 450° splash ** Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog ** Corner sitout powerbomb ** Forearm smash ** Middle rope dive into either an elbow drop, an elbow smash, a clothesline, a leg drop or a leg drop bulldog, with theatrics ** Iconoclasm ** Inverted DDT, sometimes while falling forward ** Missile dropkick ** Moonsault ** Multiple punches followed by a discus punch ** Northern lights suplex ** Slingshot crossbody ** Russian legsweep * Managers ** Eric Bischoff ** Jeff Jarret ** Allison Danger ** Sara Callaway * Signature Weapons ** Black Baseball Bat, with the words V2 on it - sometimes wrapped in barbed wire ** Cast - usually used in hardcore matches. * Current Nicknames ** Version 2 (V2) ** The Man Who Will Not Die ** The Angelic Diablo ** The Cold Blood ** The Black Cloud ** The Star Maker * Previous Nicknames ** Version 1 (V1) ** The Sensei of Mattitude ** Everyone's Favorite Wrestler * Current Stable(s): ** nWo Apocalpse (led by RaVen, managed by Eric Bischoff, consists of Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Randy Orton, Scott Steiner, Big Show, Booker T, X-Pac, Ted DiBiase Jr., Shawn Michaels, Dr. Stevie, Christopher Daniels, Daffney) * Previous Tag Team(s) and Stable(s): (wrestled on Smackdown/ROH) ** The New Blood ** The Brood ** The Prophecy ** The Embassy ** The Hardy Boyz * Quote(s): ** 'I Will Not Die!' - his catchphrase ** 'My mind has been shrouded by black clouds, all you can see in these eyes, these black eyes are anger, hatred, revenge, and pure evil. The angelic diablo has been reawakened once again!' * Theme Music(s) **''"Luck Runs Out (Remix)" ''by Slayer - Current ** "Mainlining Murder" by Lars Frederiksen & The Bastards ** "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed ** "Maniac" by Firewind ** "Sonne" by Rammstein ** "Shot In The Dark" by Ozzy Osbourne ** "Live For The Moment" by Monster Magnet * '''Championships & Accomplishments' ** WWER *** ECW World Heavyweight Champion Champion (1 Time) *** ECW Television Champion (1 Times) *** WWER Television Champion (1 Time) *** WWER United States Champion (3 Times) - Longest reign *** WWER Intercontinental Championship (5 Times) *** WCW Hardcore Championship (2 Times) *** WCW World Heavyweight Champion (6 Times) - Most reigns *** WWER Champion (6 Times) - Most reigns, and the first in WWER's history. *** WWER ROH Pure Champion (1 Time) *** WWER Tag Team Champion (3 Times), (1 Time with Christopher Daniels, 2 Times with Jeff Hardy) *** ECW Tag Team Champion (1 Times) - with Jeff Hardy *** ROH Tag Team Champion (2 Times), 2 Times with Tyler Black *** WCW Tag Team Champion (3 Times) -with Jeff Hardy *** FCW Tag Team Champion (1 Times) -with Jeff Hardy *** Mr. Money In The Bank - first ever in WWER's History *** King of the Ring (2007) *** Won both the World War 3 battle royal in 2007 and the Royal Rumble battle royal in 2006. *** He is the only person to have captured all the male tag team championships in WWER *** He is the first ever WWER Champion in WWER's History, and the first person to become Mr.Money in the Bank in WWER's History. *** He has had the most reigns as both WWER Champion, and WCW World Heavyweight Champion. *** He won the King of the Ring in 2007 *** He is the only person to won both the World War 3 and the Royal Rumble battle royals in WWER's history.